vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Meetra Surik
Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B Name: Meetra Surik/Jedi Exile Origin: Star Wars Gender: Female Age: mid-20′s to late 20′s/early 30′s Classification: Jedi Knight/Human/Wound in the Force (former) Destructive Capacity: At least Small Country level+ '''(Killed the Greater Storm Beast on Malachor V) '''Range: Potentially Galactic; at least planetary given Force enhanced senses and telepathy, likely hundreds of meters with telekinesis Speed: Relativistic+ (Defeated members of Vitiate's Imperial Guard, who could parry blows from Revan), Lightspeed reactions augmented by precognition Lifting Strength: Peak Human+, can be augmented to Superhuman Levels thanks to Force Amplification (Was able to move around in Malachor V's artificial gravity well at high speeds) Striking Strength: Class GJ+ with Force Amplification Durability: Peak Human level+ naturally, at least Small Country level+ with Force Amplification (Proved capable of resisting complete atomization of her body while on Nathema) Stamina: '''Vastly Superhuman+ (can also be amplified by the Force and have her endurance augmented for days on end even without nourishment or rest) '''Standard Equipment: Lightsaber and blaster pistol Intelligence: Skilled and experienced enough to be trusted by Revan and Malak to lead a significant portion of the Republic army and naval forces, oversaw the usage of the Mass Shadow Generator at Malachor IV’s use against the armadas of Mandalore the Ultimate, incredibly talented lightsaber duelist and all-around Jedi Knight with years of experience fighting a vast diversity of foes and enemies Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, endurance, precognition/prescience, Force enhanced reflexes/reactions, clairvoyance, telepathy, psychometry, telekinesis, illusion creation, telekinetic blasts and shields, aura sensing, enhanced senses and perceptions, memory/mind manipulation, various lightsaber combat skills, skilled in multiple forms of unarmed combat, martial arts knowledge, regeneration (mid-low; in the form of Force Healing), capable of creating telepathic/empathetic bonds to strength her presence and existence in the Force; also the possess the ability and capacity to learn Force techniques and powers within rapid succession, Breath Control, Force Enlightenment, passive Force Drain, Sever Force Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Force Enlightenment:' When activated, this power took the Force powers a Jedi was most skilled in, pushing them to the highest degree that the Jedi had previously mastered during his or her routine training. The affected powers that the Jedi Exile used to enlight were Force Speed, Force Defend (Force Armor or Force Shield), and Force Valor. The end result was an "enlightened" Jedi, having unlocked and harnessed fully the light side of the Force. '-Force Healing:' Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time. '-Sever Force:' Cuts a Force User off from the Force. Surik used this to unconsciously strip herself of her force powers to shield herself from the psychic backlash caused by Malachor V. '-Telekinesis:' Surik can use this through the Force to put her mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding herself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has '-Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation, and manipulation, showed proficiency in using telepathy to dominate the minds of animals. Others: Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artist Category:Humans Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Healers Category:Adventurers Category:Telekinesis Category:Mind Users Category:Psychics Category:Marksmen Category:Tier 6 Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists